holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Destiny/@comment-2142396-20181019202353/@comment-7662967-20181027001355
Oh wow, reading this brought me back XD In fact it kinda lead me to binge-read this story, and I might hate it less now, lol. Destiny may be on the backburner right now, but it's not gone forever (if only for Martes' sake) ;P Well, I'm not entirely sure, but the idea is that Esmerld has been conquering and enslaving Tavaerian towns for several days now, and even several days before the events of the story really began. They've been cutting off remote settlements, killing all those that oppose them and enslaving all that surrender, and even impersonating Tavaerian soldiers and forging messages when and where they need to. They knew that spying and surprise would be the best way to take Svellcrest, a city which, as you can likely imagine, would be no picnic to conquer once the alarm was raised. So they executed a silent takeover. Well, Azul and Ronza are starting to share memories, we see that on Azul's side with the dream where Ronza killed his dad, and it's even more pronounced for Ronza since he knows better what's going on. Oh yes, Martes was enjoying himself as much as someone in his situation possibly could XD And that's one thing Azul has in her favor, people who actually care :3 Ah yeeeess *evil chuckle* The curse is scary. In fact, I would say that for the very nature of all curses in my world. They are the manifestation of hatred, essentially. The power of a curse is mortal loathing mixing with dark supernatural energy and Malimore's general hate for mortal beings. The result is an almost sentient magical virus, one that mutates and basically learns how to best exploit its' host's weaknesses as it develops. The ultimate goal of a dark curse is to maim and finally kill the victim, but in the slowest and most horrific way possible. Curses begin with set perimeters, but they do not nessicarily remain within them. This is the reason that once spoken, even the caster has no ability to renounce their curse. (that and it's not actually their magic. I suppose Malimore could break a dark curse, but honestly, I can't ever see a situation where he would) Anirah's aptitude towards spoken magic makes her curses a special kind of awful. So it's going to be stunning, terrifying, and absolutely brutal. Ronza is fighting it as hard as he can, because he fully comprehends how horrible his end will ultimately be. Also he has a better grasp on channeling magic and has a tighter hold on his emotions. Ah, my snarky kleptomaniac child *hugs Mirage* She is beauty in the ugliness of a dying nation, and she's that random ray of light that just keeps shining (ok, partly out of ignorance, but even still) *dies laughing* I loved writing that part, oh my word. It was great. I mean, Mirage is just operating on her tribe's system of thought. It's not born of malice, just a callousness that's been installed into her from filly-hood. Oh! Maybe you haven't gotten to the part of TWB where Luna flies for the first time. Pegasi, due to their size and weight cannot simply take off from a stand-still. Some of the strongest flyers or perhaps tiniest and lightest of them could maybe take off in a dead run. But the most ideal situation is jumping off a high altitude and swooping upwards. This displays Mirage's devil-may-care and scatterbrained nature, since a pegasi in a valley is pretty much a sitting duck. But actually, I think Azul got her across the shoulder and base of the wing, so she will be unable to fly even when given the right conditions. At least for awhile. So she and Shatter probably do bond over that to some degree ^^ Heheheh … I mean, I'm not going to say I don't ship them …. cause I kind of do XD We'll see how their relationship advances, but romance might be in the cards, and friendship certainly is ;) *laughs* Ok, so the first Destiny was, and then I pulled it out to make it it's own world. But then I kind of hated it, and when I set about rewriting my Redwall fanfic into their own books, I put it back in the timeline. So yeah, Destiny is canon to the Saynaverse. It takes place after the events of TotO and it's possible sequel, Shadow of the Ocean. You see, Sampetra launched an age of inventions, industry, science, and technology. With Romsca at their head for about seven hundred years, they discovered steam and solar power, as well as guns, semi-modern medicine, and basic electronics. As the leading nation of trade, Sampetra spread these discoveries and ideas like wildfire, and within a few hundred years, the world went from basic fantasy to steampunk. In fact, Romsca is still Empress of Sampetra during the events of Destiny. And yes, we will get name drops and even perhaps and appearance from Romsca herself. You see, Destiny has a direct sequel, in which the characters have to oppose the still strong Esmerld with essentially no army whatsoever. As Romsca rules the largest powerhouse in the world at this time, and Tavaer and Sampetra have age-old ties (This dips back into the original lore and the fact that Hood and Clecky came from Tavaer) I believe Azul appeals to them for help. I mean, they obviously can't get there right away or Esmerld would be toast, but Sampetra will likely get involved towards the end. Also, as I integrate Destiny back into the Saynaverse, places like Southsward, Mossflower, the High North, Terramort, Sampetra, ect will get namedropped. And old events may also be referenced. This does actually mean that the very first idea of Destiny is still shakily cannon. Obviously, names have changed, but it was still created by a fox escapee from Ferahgo the assassin's hoard as a haven for vermin who wanted to live a less disreputable life. In fact, this will most definitely be referenced. *rubs hands together* Oh yes, everything ties together and effects other things. I have an entire document on different stages and dynasties the world and each country goes through. The lore and possibilities of the Saynaverse run deep. Maybe a little too deep, and half of what I know about the world and connections between books might not even be shown. But I operate knowing it's there, which will leave purposeful gaps for the reader to guess and theorize about.